


熱戀進行時

by Eatgarbage



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgarbage/pseuds/Eatgarbage
Summary: *97
Kudos: 2





	熱戀進行時

**Author's Note:**

> *97

张颜齐在十一点五十分准时推开破旧出租屋的门。

来人给屋子里带进大片令人不适的粗粝血腥味，好像一下把地板上的清淡月光都染成红色血雾。他皱皱眉，不甚在意的抬手将手指上蹭破的口子舔舐干净。

手里泛着冷光刀刃将月光一晃，晃过西装革履正襟危坐在黑暗里那人，面皮白到让那道月光都逊色几分。

鬼知道这正儿八经的大老板为什么像上个年代的人一样，还设门禁十二点之前必须到家，小杀手鼓着腮气哄哄想到。

“受伤了？”那人声音清冷，翘着二郎腿歪了歪头，好整以暇的看着自己昨个儿才确定关系的男朋友。

门口这人随意把刀甩进鞋柜上的笼子里，闻言扬了扬下巴，下颚绷紧成一条线，又傲又娇的从鼻腔里“哼”了一声:“看不起老子噻？”

张颜齐抽身脱掉沾染上别人血液的外套和鞋，被裤子捆紧的细腰收成好看的弧线，单手揣进口袋里拽模拽样走到那人面前，过长的发丝阴影遮盖住眉眼，下垂的眼尾收成一条锋利细刃。

别说，这有人等着回家的感觉还真不错。

“任豪...”张颜齐长腿一伸跨坐到任豪身上，身子一下软了下来，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭上后者的颈窝。

嗅到熟悉的令人安心的味道，劫后余生的疲惫一瞬间充满身子。

任豪稳当当接住这人，揽住他莫名其妙冒出的不安感。手上一下下抚着怀里这人的颈窝，喘出的气织成一团温热云朵裹住张颜齐紧绷的神经。

“宝贝饿不饿？”

“不饿，”张颜齐摇摇头，干燥发丝挠得人心软，“不许叫宝贝。”

任豪不置可否的笑笑，手上一使力抱着张颜齐从沙发上站起来，往人唇上啄了一口，转而去咬这人温软耳垂:“那叫什么？爱哭鬼？娇娇儿？小醋包？乖乖？”

“什么呀...我才不是。”

张颜齐有些难耐地偏了偏头，被人咬着的耳垂处瞬间窜起一股电流，酥酥麻麻直漫到全身。任豪这个讨厌鬼最会拿捏他的敏感处，让人迷迷糊糊悬在云端升也不是落也不是。

不过小杀手又喜闻乐见的悄悄笑开，他都臭烘烘成这样了，任豪都不嫌弃他，这人对他果然是真爱吧。

任豪拿起张颜齐的手指，放到唇边极轻极轻的落一个吻，又极轻极轻的给人呼了两下。

这家伙又把自己弄伤了，大老板皱着眉心疼地想。

老子好想现在立刻马上操他，小杀手皱着脸恶狠狠地想。

任豪被张颜齐突然撞过来的吻弄了个猝不及防，怀里的小猫露出尖尖小牙，软舌心急的在他口腔横冲直撞。这人进屋前绝对吃了糖——任豪反手扣住比这人更乖巧些的后脑勺——小杀手嘴里是上次他们一起逛街买的草莓软糖味道。

他控制了力度把人儿压到床上，有些隐忍的喘着气离开张颜齐的唇:“你早点休息，不累？”

说着帮这人理了理碎乱刘海，垂下眼又和这人眼眸里的满湖闪亮星光对在一起，他心里软了软，没忍住又低下头和自己的宝贝交换一个缠绵的吻。

“怎么着，豪老板又想去洗冷水澡？”张颜齐笑得有点坏，意有所指的屈腿蹭蹭面前这人的腿间。

“啧。别撩火，睡不睡觉了？”

“想睡你。”

张颜齐伸手猛一扯任豪的领带， 将他扯了个面对面，被外面寒风吹得发凉的鼻尖抵上这人的，下垂眼乖巧的由下向上看着他请求:“豪哥让我一次嘛...好说歹说我也是个金牌杀手呀，小齐也要脸啊...”

任豪愣了愣，转瞬勾了勾唇角。

小孩总是不知道自己声音多娇多软，不自觉带上的川渝口音甜糯，语气词也可爱的顿时击中旁人心脏。尤其是在床上湿着眼哭着凶他太快了的时候，声音软到简直能掐出水。

就这样还每天都盼望着反攻呢。

“那小齐今天不睡了好不好？”

“啥子意思！？”张颜齐兴奋的眨眨眼。

“先亲一下。”

任豪抓下这人扯着他领带的手，低头去吻张颜齐，吻过明亮眸子挺直鼻梁，最后落到弯起的猫咪唇。这个细致又湿漉漉的吻时间太长啦，长到让还不会换气的张颜齐眼睛迷蒙的推身上这人的肩，长到足够任豪把小杀手的衣衫褪尽。

直到张颜齐反应过来，已经有两根手指在他体内按着周围肉壁轻轻揉弄，任豪最知道他的敏感点，小杀手几乎感觉不到疼痛，浑身酥麻只剩快感在体内乱窜。

“任豪！你个瓜娃子又骗老子噻！哈麻批...”

大老板在商业战场上听过的威胁多了，行事雷厉风行倒也从没怕过，活着几十年了唯独被他放在心上的也就小杀手一句“不理你了”。

任豪怕张颜齐疼，扩张任务做的又慢又细致，额头上都因隐忍浮了层细汗，向来古井无波的眼里被张颜齐搅出甜蜜情欲，看得张颜齐忍不住勾腿蹭蹭这人的尾椎。

“好啦豪哥...就...就再让你一次吧...”

嘴硬小齐。

任豪心情大好地舒开眉，勾起的嘴角让整张脸顿时明艳起来，小杀手浸泡在快感里的声音是最好的催化剂。他俯身去吻张颜齐，身下动作却没这么温柔，猛一沉腰把自己送进这人身体里，瞬间被裹进温暖湿润。

他们都不爱其他什么花里胡哨的姿势，张颜齐没有安全感。只有像现在这样鼻尖抵着鼻尖唇齿相依，小杀手才会收起尖刺露出软乎乎的肚皮来把自己身心都交给爱人。

“宝贝明天吃什么菜？嗯？”

“铁锅炖任豪...啊哥...哥哥慢点...太快了...”

张颜齐被任豪坏心眼加快的速度刺激瞬间冒出眼泪，眼角委屈殷红一片比最娇艳的花儿都勾人。若是平时小虎牙一露出来定是又狂又野的坏笑，可当下任豪被张颜齐无意识半张着嘴，虎牙一点点要露不露的模样撩得心软一片。

许是这次真的有点狠了，张颜齐藏在喉口处的甜腻呻吟都被逼出来，飘忽挠着任豪的耳朵，引得这平日最是稳重大气的人都把持不住自己。

“任豪...任豪...任豪任豪...”

“乖。抱抱好不好？”

当张颜齐真的乖巧软着胳膊把手搭上来时，任豪心底深处那点不见天光的占有欲和暴虐因子突然一股脑全部涌了上来，涨潮一样铺天盖地冲垮防线，让他发了疯似的低头狠狠去吻这人。

说不出是情欲还是其他，他现在满脑子只有张颜齐三个字。

怎么能这么爱呢？爱到连早起翘起的头发丝都觉得可爱，爱到把这人往后所有日子都要揉进自己，爱到想抛弃所有只为与这人在大街上光明磊落的亲吻。

他们在清朗月光罩盖住的小床上相拥一同到达顶端。

张颜齐在昏睡过去被人抱去清理的时候还紧紧扯着任豪的下衣摆，嘴里不太清楚的嘟囔着什么，任豪不用听也知道这小人儿又在数落他了。他目光往下移了移，小杀手胸口那朵妖冶玫瑰周围布着些斑驳吻痕，像是这枝玫瑰摇下的零散花瓣。

张颜齐闭着眼不太安稳地偏了偏头:“任豪...老子不理你了...”

其实小杀手真的是个言出必行的人，说一是一从来没变过。

任豪是二三四五六。


End file.
